


Approfittare d’un momento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alchimista d'acciaio [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I fratelli Elric rimangono rinchiusi in un ascensore.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - No Sense [Levianth x VVSV ft. SAN-G]°; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMd1qdjPqDQ."Partecipante al Drabble Day".Prompt: blackout!





	Approfittare d’un momento

Approfittare d’un momento 

Edward gridò ed iniziò a dare calci alla porta di metallo, digrignando i denti.

“Fateci uscire!” gridò, mentre una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte.

Alphonse ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i lunghi e morbidi capelli biondi.

“Dai, fratellone, non fare così. In fondo si tratta di un blackout, non potevano prevederlo” disse gentilmente. Accarezzò la testa del fratello.

Edward lo guardò di sottecchi, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Sarei tentato di arrampicarmi fuori, ma…”. Iniziò a dire.

“… Magari potremmo occupare questo tempo in modo migliore” rispose il minore.

< Sa sempre cosa penso, perché lo pensa anche lui > pensò Edward, posandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.

[109].


End file.
